Claire's Diary
by Acharity
Summary: What does Claire think about the time Shane told her he loved her? What about the necklace he gave her? This is set during Book 5: Lord of Misrule.
1. I love you, Claire

5-6-09

Amelie sent Shane out to work the Bloodmobile with The Book, which is the stupidest thing she could've done, because that's the only thing that Bishop wants, and she has to send Shane out because of his dad coming to town a couple months ago and trying to kill some people, and by that, of course I mean THEM and by them, of course I mean the vamp. So our house is full of vamps that none of us know, except of course Amelie, Michael, and Oliver.

When I got home from classes Shane was talking to some people in the living room, so I went upstairs to get clothes so I could take a shower. When I got out, I didn't hear him talking anymore, so decided to go try to talk to Eve, but her door was shut, and that means two things, she was sleeping, or she was mad. I was going with the last thing.

Instead, I walked down to the end of the hall to my room, and Shane was sitting on my bed. He said he was going to leave, but didn't move for a while, so I went over and sat next to him and asked him about the book. He pulled it out of the waistband of his pants. I took it and looked at the paper. It looked like it was restored. We wrestled for it and that ended up with him laying prone on the bed and me sprawled on his chest awkwardly. He looked up at me and I saw something in his eyes I'd never seen before, and it kind of freaked me out, until he whispered, "In this whole screwed up town, you're the only thing that's always been right to me," Then he sighed like he's decided something, and continued, "I love you, Claire." I blinked and realized that was what I was waiting for months for him to say. He kept talking, but all I could hear were the 3 words I was waiting to hear "I love you" echoing in my head.

Whatever he was saying, I stopped by kissing him, and when he pulled away, he moved me off his chest and left. I told him to stay, but he wouldn't because he said he made promises to people, and that was the only thing people trusted these days with him. Then he left, and the sound of the door shutting between us felt like a knife to the gut.


	2. Moving out?

5-8-09

Richard called on the radio thing he gave Michael, and asked for Shane. He said he had some unconfirmed sightings of his dad in town and asked him what he knew about it. Shane told him that if he was in town, he hasn't told him about it. He looked right at me, and I could tell he was lying, Shane told Richard that if he saw anything, he'd let him know.

Michael got and Shane got in a fight, it was only yelling, but I didn't even want to get in the middle of it. It was (of course) about Shane's dad coming into town. Shane told him he couldn't tell the vamps because he couldn't trust them, and then Michael brought up the point that he could've told him, but of course Shane brought up the fact that Michael was a vampire, in case he hadn't checked the mirror lately. Then Michael yelled something that was something like, "I look in the mirror every day, what about you, Shane, because I'm not sure I know who you are anymore." then he walked upstairs.

Shane tried to talk to Eve after that, but she stepped out of reach and ran upstairs and slammed her bedroom door. Shane tried to make a joke out of it saying, "That could've gone better," I slid out of my chair and he continued, "Claire, you too? Really? Where are you going?" to which I replied,

"Packing, I've decided to move in with my parents."

I had every intention of packing, I even pulled all of my stuff out of drawers and off of the walls (I realized then, how little stuff I had), and pulled out my one suitcase, when I heard a knock on the door. Go away, I thought, but Shane still wasn't much of a mind reader, so he knocked on the door again.

"It's not locked," I called.

"It's also not open, I'm not a complete ass."

"Yes, you are."

"Okay, sometimes I am," I heard the floor creak as he shifted his weight, "Claire."

"Come in." He froze when he saw all the stuff piled on my floor, and said "You're serious"

"Yes."

"You're just gonna pick up and leave us, even after all that's happened, you're just gonna leave."

"You know my parents want me to come home." He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a black case, about the size of his hand and handed it to me. "Here then, I was kind of saving it for later, but if you're just gonna leave, I'll give it to you now." I pried up one corner, and the case snapped open OH. Shane normally spent the money he had on video games and things like that, you know, typical teen boy stuff. And this wasn't just some cheap costume jewelry, it was real silver, and there was love in it, real love. I snapped it shut and held it out to him "Shane, I- I can't it's too expensive." I couldn't think of anything else to say. He gave me his cocky grin he has, and said, "Keep it, it's not a ring or anything, and besides, it doesn't match my eyes." He handed it back, stuck his hands in his pockets, rounded his shoulders like he was protecting himself from an attack, and walked out of my room.

When he left, I looked at the necklace again, it was a cross, wrapped in traceries of leaves, on a chain so thin, it looked like a breath would melt it. Tears flooded my eyes when I realized what I'd just done. I fastened it with shaking hands, it took two tries. I walked down the hall, and opened his door without knocking. He was looking out the window, looking different than I'd ever seen him before. Older. Sadder.

"You're an idiot," I said finally. He turned around and grinned.

"I am mostly."

"And then you go and do these amazing things-"

"I know, I did say I was MOSTLY an idiot," he interrupted me. "So you like the necklace?" my hand shot up to my neck and I stroked the soft lines of it, "I'm wearing aren't I?"

"Not that it means we're-"

"You said you loved me, you did say that." he considered that, then nodded, a blush building high in his cheeks.

"Well, I love you, too. Even though you're still an idiot. Mostly."

"No argument. So, you still moving out?"

"I should the other night-"

"Claire, please be straight with me, are you moving out?"

"Well, I need to do laundry first, and that'll probably take a month, you saw the pile." He grinned, and thumped on the bed like all the strength had gone out of him, and I walked over and sat beside him, he put his arm around me.

"Life's a work in progress, I know that. My mom used to say I'm a fixer-upper."

"Good thing I like high-maintenance guys." He grinned and leaned in to kiss me, finally, when we both heard a noise overhead, in the attic.

"What was that?" he asked.

"I don't know, sounded like footsteps."

"Great, and I thought that was an enter only space. Let's go get Eve and Michael and go check it out."

We walked up to the attic and Amelie and Oliver were sitting there in the hidden room. I heard a noise behind me and then it all went black, I heard Shane yelling, but I couldn't react to anything.

Later

I woke up in a warehouse somewhere and saw only two people I recognized: Jason Rosser, Eve's brother, and Ysandre, Bishop's little… friend. Jason was talking, I think he was arguing with Ysandre about something. Then Ysandre looked over at me and said "Look, Bite-size's awake." I couldn't place her accent, it was kind of Southern, with a bit of French thrown in there somewhere.

She jumped on the back of my chair and moved my hair out of the way and kissed my neck, she was getting ready to bite me. She pulled away, screaming, and said "You little-" then she screamed again. I realized why, then, it was the silver necklace Shane gave me, it burned her. He wasn't kidding, silver really does work. I tried to stand up, but realized my hands were tied behind the chair with some rope, no that wasn't right, it was too thick to be rope, maybe some cable of some kind. I got my hands worked through the knots, for once, I was grateful for my small size.

All of a sudden, Travis Lowe comes bursting through the doorway with Michael running in behind him. Travis handcuffed Jason and threw Ysandre to the ground. Michael came and grabbed me and ran out to his car and started driving home. Shane was on the front porch, waiting for us. He ran down the steps and threw open the back door and picked me up. He carried me into the house and sat down on the couch, holding me, asking me if I was okay, when I finally convinced him I was, he kissed me until Eve coughed and broke it up. Shane gave her a mean look and he stood up, moving me off of his lap. "What do you want Eve?"

"Um- to make sure my best friend is okay. Which she is. Obviously."

"What do you mean obviously?"

"Were you not aware what you two were just doing?"

"Well, obviously, I'm the one who started it."

"Then you should know why I said that she's obviously okay."

"Yeah." Eve walked off, leaving me with Shane. "You're sure you're okay?"

"Yes, Shane, I'm fine!"

"Okay, well Michael was the only person I trusted to go get you."  
"What about Travis?"

"Who? Oh, Lowe, yeah I trust him, known him since I was a kid. More of a dad to me than my own."

"Really?"

"Yeah, that's the pathetic little story I call my life."

"Shane-"

"Hey, it hasn't been all bad. I met you."

"Really?"

"Yeah, really. I meant what I said, Claire. I love you."


End file.
